


Toothbrush

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: “Baby, you should keep a toothbrush at my place.”





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I got this idea from Toothbrush by DNCE.
> 
> As usual, thank you to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for being a fabulous editor and someone I can whine to!

The sun shining directly on his face woke Harry up, even though he distinctly remembered Louis drawing closed the curtains on the window next to Harry’s bed last night. 

He let out an irritated groan before rolling over to wrap his arms around the other man occupying his bed. Or he would have done that. If Louis was where he was suppose to be. How was Harry meant to have a Sunday morning cuddle if his boyfriend wasn’t present? The brat must have also opened the curtains back up.

Harry flopped onto his back and let out a whiny, “Loueeehhhh.”

When no answer came, he turned his head toward his bedroom door. It was open, which meant Louis was not perched in his usual spot in Harry’s window seat reading with a cup of tea while Harry slumbered through the morning.

As Harry sat up in bed and ran a hand through his messy curls, Louis stepped back into the room. They had been together for a little over half a year and Harry knew he would never get over how soft his boy looked in the morning.

The sun turned Louis’ caramel skin golden. He had on the tight pair of maroon briefs Harry had savored pulling off his plush ass the night before. Harry was grateful the shirt Louis had on was pulled down at the back instead of the front. 

Harry could see the shirt Louis had on the day before neatly piled on top of his skinny jeans. Louis had opted to wear Harry’s white henley. It fit loosely on Harry, so Louis was swimming in the fabric. His sharp collar bones and part of one smooth shoulder were on display. The worst part, read best, for Harry was that the fabric was thin enough for him to see how hard Louis’ nipples were in cold the of the March morning. He could understood why Louis was so handsy when Harry wore sheer shirts in public. 

Even his bare feet were glorious to Harry. When they had begun dating it was the end of August. Summer Louis was sight to behold. His wardrobe consisted of oversized tank tops, cut off jeans, and a ratty pair of checkered vans he refused to wear socks with. Nothing got Harry going faster than watching a sweaty Louis during a football match. Through winter, Louis covered himself in long socks and sweatpants. Harry looked over at Louis’ dainty ankles on display. It was like an early Christmas gift getting to see so much of Louis on display in the winter daylight. 

Harry could feel himself hardening under the sheet that still clung to his waist. 

Thinking about Louis playing football made Harry’s eyes drift down to Louis’ thighs. They had a dusting of soft hair that Harry loved running his fingers over. The thick muscles of Louis’ thighs were a perfect match with his equally thick ass. Harry’s mouth almost watered as he thought about using his mouth to mark up the unblemished skin.

“Did you hear me?” Louis asked.

“Hm?” Harry replied, still distracted by Louis’ golden thighs.

“I asked if I can borrow your toothbrush, Haz.”

When Harry’s eyes met Louis’, the teasing smirk slid off Louis’ face. Harry wet his lips as Louis’ eyes not so subtlety darted from Harry’s eyes to his crotch and back again. 

“Would you mind closing the bedroom door?” Harry roughly asked. 

Louis pivoted to gently close and lock the door in case any of Harry’s flatmates were home. He then walked across the room until he was standing between Harry’s now uncovered, parted legs.

A contented sigh passed Harry’s lips as he placed his hands on Louis’ hips. After a moment of basking in Louis’ presence, Harry tugged on the hem of the v-neck, which was now covering too much skin for Harry’s liking. 

Louis took the nonverbal hint and pulled the shirt off. Harry nuzzled his nose into the trail of hair leading downward from Louis’ navel. He had yet to take a shower. Harry breathed in the smell of musky man mixed with the scent of laundry detergent from the fresh sheets Harry had put on the bed the day before. 

While Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, Harry continued to admire the look and feel of Louis’ skin. He rubbed his hands over Louis’ lower back and slipped his fingers under the elastic waistband of his underwear to feel the swell of Louis’ ass. 

Louis squirmed a bit, wanting Harry to reach further down, but Harry only gave one of his asscheeks a light tap before continuing his exploration.  

Goosebumps formed along Louis’ arms and Harry smirked to himself. 

The touch also ensured Louis’ nipples were still hard. Harry lightly circled one nub with a fingernail.  Louis tightened his fists in Harry’s hair. Louis stayed perfectly still as Harry switched to rubbing with the pad of his thumb while lapping at the other nipple with his tongue. 

Sometimes Louis could be impatient, needy. Most of the time Harry gave in when Louis wanted to speed things up. But, when Louis let out a mewl and rocked his hard, underwear-covered dick against Harry’s torso, Harry pushed Louis’ hips back. Harry didn’t want to see how fast they could get each other off. All he wanted was to take his time exploring the lithe man in front of him. 

He didn’t mean to be a tease, but Harry wanted to bask in the moment. Once he was satisfied with Louis’ nipples, he simply mouthed at Louis’ stomach and then rested his forehead there to take another moment to breathe his boyfriend’s scent in. 

The final piece for Harry before getting the other man on the bed had to do with his sinful thighs. Once again, Harry placed both of his hands firmly on Louis’ asscheeks. He took a moment to breathe over the bugle in Louis’ maroon briefs before focusing his attention on the task at hand. He placed his lips on Louis’ inner left thigh and sucked at the skin.

Harry was absurdly proud over how still the usually exuberant man was being for him. When he was satisfied, Harry nipped at the spot and then pulled away with one last pop. Louis jumped a bit at the sudden pain but then relaxed Harry pressed his thumb against the red skin for even more assurance that he left a satisfactory mark. 

Louis was shaking from the effort of staying still for Harry. He had Harry’s shoulders in a tight grip and when Harry looked up, Louis’ lips were bitten red and his eyes were glazed over. 

Harry decided to relive some of Louis’ suffering but he was nowhere near done exploring the other man’s body. 

Louis’ dick bounced against his lower stomach as Harry finally removed his briefs. Before Louis got any idea about taking over once that they were both completely naked, Harry manhandled him until Louis was laying on the bed and Harry hovered above him. 

Harry continued holding his desire off by put his mouth on Louis’. It was the farthest thing from a sweet good morning kiss. Louis’ mouth immediately opened for him and their tongues greedily slid together. Louis moved his hips until their cocks rubbed against each other. Louis gasped and bucked his hips again. Harry shifted his hips back so Louis couldn’t distract Harry from his plan. 

After a few lingering kisses, Harry rolled away for good. 

“Hands and knees, babe,” Harry rasped.

Louis eagerly complied and Harry was presented a glorious display of Louis’ bare ass. He ran a hand along of arch of Louis’ back as the man leaned forward on his elbows.

Although he was behaving, Harry would probably get an earful from Louis later about taking his time. He pushed the thought aside so he could concentrate on the present and then arranged himself on his knees behind Louis.

First, Harry softly gripped an asscheek in each hand. Harry had large hands but they weren’t able to cover all of what he was holding onto. A shiver wracked Louis’ body as Harry breathed over the bottom of his spine. Harry pressed kisses to Louis’ skin as he moved further down his body. 

He spread Louis’ cheeks apart and kept kissing until he reached his taint. Louis pushed his ass back against Harry’s face and mewled as Harry licked up to his asshole. One lick right over the tight muscle broke Harry’s focused patience. 

The slow teasing from earlier stopped and Harry began persistently licking. He could have spent all day caressing Louis’ golden skin, but getting a chance to thoroughly eat Louis out would always win. Harry thanked the gods for the fact that Louis knew how much Harry loved it and indulged Harry’s obsession.

If Harry ever was put in a situation where he had to request a last meal, he’d request Louis’ ass with no hesitation. 

Saliva started building at the sides of his mouth. Harry used the split to begin working his tongue into Louis’ hole. 

The noises coming from Louis encouraged him to keep up his ministrations. He reached a hand down to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from giving in and laying down on the sheets to rub himself off.

He pulled Louis’ cheeks farther apart as he continued wiggling his tongue as far as it could reach. Harry then pushed index finger alongside his tongue.

Harry would write odes to this thorough rimming. He could die happy to a soundtrack of Louis’ breathy moans.

Harry pulled his tongue out with an obscene slurp and then replaced it with another finger. He scissored them before steadily fucking them in and out of Louis’ ass. 

He was trying to get his tongue in with his fingers when he brushed across Louis’ prostate. The instantaneous full-body shiver it brought from Louis moved Harry to purposefully press his fingers against it. 

“Harry, please….” Louis cried as Harry continued the relentless pressure against his prostate.

Harry pulled his mouth away. “Touch yourself for me,” he commanded.

Louis’ hand instantly fell to his neglected cock. Harry removed his fingers and stuck his tongue back in as far as it would go. When Louis came, Harry almost lost it as his body clenched around Harry’s tongue. He gave a few more desperate licks and sucks at the area before Louis began squirming away. Harry mourned the end of his ass eating.

“Such a good boy for me,” Harry panted.

As soon as Harry pulled his face away, Louis layed down on his stomach on the bed with a relaxed sigh. Harry sat back on his knees and began quickly stripping his hard dick. He let out a load, satisfying groan as he came all over Louis’ bare ass and thighs.

When he was done, Harry flung himself down on his back next to Louis. Louis’ face was covered with a sheen of sweat and his cheeks still had a rosy color that Harry adored. However, he had to laugh at the look Louis was currently giving him.

“Now I have to shower, because you made a mess of me. Tosser.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Harry cheekily replied. 

Louis cracked and gave Harry a fond look. When he leaned in with puckered lips, Harry easily molded their lips together.

They continued laying there for a few minutes simply breathing each other in until Harry suddenly remembered the whole reason Louis had made his way back into Harry’s bedroom that morning. 

“Baby, you should keep a toothbrush at my place,” he told the beautiful man.

A slow smile of realization spread over Louis’ face. He leaned over and gave Harry a soft kiss in thanks.

“I might just do that. Especially if it means longer mornings in bed like this.” He smirked.

The next day, a blue toothbrush appeared next to Harry’s green one in his toothbrush holder. Harry couldn’t keep the sappy smile off his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/).


End file.
